Scenario testing may include the use of scenarios to test an outcome. A scenario may describe interactions of user roles and a technical system, which may include computer hardware and software. The scenario may include one or more steps. In some cases, the scenario may describe a manner in which the technical system is to be used. For example, the scenario may describe a transaction, an operation, or the like, associated with the technical system.